The Children's Clinical Research Center (CCRC) consists of five inpatient beds, outpatient facilities of two treatment rooms and reception area, office space, skilled research nurses and other personnel to support these resources. The Children's Clinical Research Center, which has been operating since 1963, permits the faculty of the Departments of Pediatrics, Child Study Center, Psychiatry, Surgery, Human Genetics and Internal Medicine, their postdoctoral fellows and medical students, to conduct clinical investigation in children. The Center provides the environment for studies of normal and abnormal body function, and the cause, progression, prevention, control and cure of childhood disease, as well as the psychosocial implications of organic disease in this age group. Major areas of investigation include developmental changes in insulin secretion and insulin action in childhood health and disease, regulation of substrate supply and brain metabolism in children, alterations in cardiorespiratory function in neonates and children, natural history and responses to experimental drug therapy in pediatric AIDS, factors that influence language development and cognitive function in healthy children and children with dyslexia and attention deficit disorders, the pheonomenology and neurobiology of Tourette's syndrome and other neuropsychiatric disorders, state-of-the-art advances in the treatment of the critically ill neonate. Our center also provides the clinical research infrastructure for investigators participating in NIH supported clinical trials in diabetes, oncology, neurological and neonatal disorders. The CCRC is an ideal setting in which advances in scientific knowledge can be translated into new or improved methods of health care for children.